Sisters Forever
by X-Studios
Summary: What if Mike was never a Wheeler, what if he was El's younger sibling but instead of her brother, she is her sister. There is a different OC now for the Wheeler child. This is an AU that follows the main story but with a few twists and turns. I do not own Stranger Things. Rated T for swearing.
1. The Beginning

Sisters Forever

 **Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfiction on this website. I am currently watching all the Stranger Things episodes to make sure I don't miss any important details. I have always been interested in Eleven's powers and have read some other fanfics that have Mike having powers. This is my way of combining my idea of Mike having powers but still being close to Eleven. In this story, it will be Fem!Mike as El younger sister but there will still be a Wheeler son but he will not be in a relationship with El unless I change my mind.**

 **Official Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger Things, it belongs to Netflix and the brilliant minds of the Duffer Brothers.**

 **On with the story.**

Hawkins General Hospital, 1971.

Terry Ives is in her hospital room panting. The nurses were quietly moving around the room. Terry screams as the midwife tells her to breathe and push. Benny rushes to his lover's side and grasps her hand, he grunts in pain as his hand feels like it was squeezed to a pulp. As Terry gives off one final scream, the nurses and doctors all rush to the baby and the new mother to make sure there were no complications with the birth.

"It's a girl." Dr. Brenner announces to the new parents.

"Jane… Her name is Jane," states a weary and tired Terry before she passes out from exhaustion. Benny looks worriedly at the nurses and Dr. Brenner.

"Is she okay?" asked Benny in a timid voice. Even though he had broken up with Terry when she entered the program for the government to pay off her debt, he still cared for her and his new daughter.

One of the countless nurses relied on, "She'll be fine but she is just tired from the 12 hours of labor, she will probably be out for the next few hours." Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, Dr. Brenner had already left and gone around the corner to talk to one of his employees.

"Sir," the agent said, should we take the girl now?"

"No, the sedative was not strong enough and they have seen the girl. If we were to take them we would be caught and the program would be shut down. We will wait and bide our time till it is right."

4 Years Later:

Dr. Brenner watches as the nurses administer a stronger sedative into the IV of a Terry Ives' who is the mother of a 4-year-old girl named Jane and a newborn girl that was just born.

As Terry's breathing fades away she says one final sentence before she succumbs to the sedative. "Her name is Mary, Jane." She says to her daughter before passing out from the sedative.

Dr. Brenner subtly nodded to his companions to take the 4-year old from the side of her mother with the sedative and take the newborn back to the lab for further testing to see if the ability of telekinesis would be passed onto a child that was not tested with the experiments done on the mother during pregnancy. The nurses quickly turn to Jane and inject her with the same brand of sedative used on Terry. Dr. Brenner nods to his colleagues and motions for them to take the two girls with them as they slowly leave the room, he tells one of the nurses to tell the sister that the child was miscarried and that Jane had run off when she found out that her sister had died.

For the D.O.E, everything was going to plan. They had the girls in their possession and had the perfect cover of why they disappeared and also the fact that Terry's lover broke up just before the birth. It all went accordingly to plan.

A Few Months Later:

Subject 11 was putting up a struggle and sooner or later Dr. Brenner would eventually have to resort to extreme measures of wiping her memory of her mother and father if her action continued. She had a strong bond with her younger sister and surprisingly she knew instinctively when anything was wrong with Subject 12. She knew when 12 was hungry or needed to sleep, it was like there was a bond that connected them which allowed them to sense each other's emotions and each other. Dr. Brenner first noticed this when he saw 11 enter the room where 12 was crying and screaming and 12 immediately calmed down and went to sleep in 11's arms. The bond just seemed to grow stronger with the more time they spent together, when the tests were being performed on 11 the windows in 12's room would suddenly crack or shatter and anyone who entered would feel the pain of their blood being on fire. He knew that sooner or later his officials would ask for results concerning 11 and 12 and he knew that this was all he had but he needed to prove it.

He calls for one of the employees watching over 11 to bring her into the viewing room that Dr. Brenner was in. Once 11 had entered he told her to levitate her younger sister who was in the other room and if she didn't do it that he would kill 12. Dr. Brenner would never kill one of his subjects but he needed an incentive to make sure that 11 would try to do it so he could test the connection between the two as this was 11's first test of telekinesis.

11 looked tearfully at her sister and lifted her hand and pointed it at her sister and tried with all of her power to lift her out of her cot. While doing so she started crying as she saw her 4 month old sister slowly levitate out of her cot and into the air where the agent looking after 12, stared in shock. As soon as 12 had barely cleared the edges of the cot she fell back down, Dr. Brenner looked at 11 and saw that there was a large amount of blood dripping off the tip of her nose.

11 looked at Dr. Brenner and scream at him, "Why did you make do that?"

Dr. Brenner replied with, "It was to see how strong your connection is at such a young age. You need to be tested so we know what you can do."

"I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED MUMMA"

At this Dr. Brenner simply nodded at his colleague to inject 11 with a sedative to make it easier to transport her to the room for the brain cleaning where they would erase all memories before the lab but still keep her sister in her mind as he was not sure what strain would be placed on 12.

Dr. Brenner took one last look at 11 and pulled the switch thinking it would not change much as she was already so young and didn't remember her father at all or even large amounts of her mother. They were the perfect test subjects.

Unknown to everyone, 12's eyes suddenly opened with the eyes itself looking at a crack in the window made by her sister. The lights flickered and the crack disappeared.

 **Wow guys. 3 days of writing and I finished the first chapter. I just finished watching season 2. If you guys have and ideas for me to add send me a message. I had a lot of fun using ideas straight from my head but do keep in my I do hope that the chapters that reference Season 1 & 2 will hopefully be longer as I have base material. I will probably update this hopefully every two weeks.**

 **So see you guys in the next update.**


	2. Vanishing of Will Byers Part 1

Sisters Forever

 **Hey guys, I am back with the second chapter of Sisters Forever. The last chapter was to explain the backstory between Mike and El or now currently known as Twelve and Eleven respectively. Eleven and Twelve can speak telepathically. If any of you guys are wondering, I have made the Wheelers have a daughter who is a tomboy named Juliet but still has some quite evident female personality as in every fanfic I've read when El goes through puberty she has it explained by either Joyce or Nancy. I just want to change that up a bit.**

 **Official Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger Things, it belongs to Netflix and the brilliant minds of the Duffer Brothers.**

" **Mind Speak"**

"Out loud Speak"

 **On with the story.**

The Vanishing of Will Byers:

November 6th, 1983 Hawkins, Indiana

On the outskirts of the town known as Hawkins, the Hawkins National Laboratory was covered in a thick blanket of darkness. Inside, however, the world was not as peaceful, lights were flickering, and you could hear a man running down the hall to an elevator with very heavy breathing that could be heard over the blaring alarms going off in the building. As the man reached the elevator he rapidly pressed the button to go up with a worried look on his face. As the electricity bursts outside the decreased in rate, the man took a breath as he saw whatever the thing that was chasing him was gone. The doors began to close and the man heard a strange clicking sound, he slowly looks up with fear evident in his eyes. Just before the doors close the sound starts to sound like laughter as the man scream as he is pulled off the ground as the doors fully with a bang.

In a suburban neighbourhood, the sound of sprinklers can be heard in the garden of one house. A girl's voice quietly says, "Something is coming. Something hungry for blood. A shadow grows on the wall behind you, swallowing you in darkness. It is almost here."

A teenager with brown hair asks, "What is it?"

A person on his left who wears a baseball cap says, "What if it's the Demogorgon? Oh, Jesus, we're so screwed if it's the Demogorgon."

Across from him was another teenager who had a small afro haircut. He tried to assure his friend by saying, "It's not the Demogorgon."

Julie quickly slams a few pieces that resemble the monster known as a troglodyte. While doing so she says, "An army of troglodytes chares into the chamber!" Lucas the boy who believed that it wasn't the Demogorgon pumps his fist into the air while having a smug look on his face.

Dustin asks Julie, 'Troglodytes?" with a very happy smile knowing that it wasn't the Demogorgon.

Lucas looks at Dustin and says with a smug smile, "Told ya." While all the boys around the table snort with laughter but Julie doesn't look amused she quietly looks around the room, looking almost afraid of what she would see in the corner of her eye.

She softly says, "Wait a minute. Did you hear that? That… that sound?" While she still looks around the room she slowly turns back to the rest of the boys and says, "Boom… boom," getting louder in the process. Then She suddenly yells out, " Boom!" She slams her hand directly on the table making the boys jump from shock.

She then says in a quiet voice, "That did not come from the trogdolytes. No, that… That came from something else." She looks at Will from over the binder. All the boys look back and forth at each other in fear and worry. Julie quickly pulls out a figure from behind the binder and exclaims loudly, "The Demogorgon!"

All the boys moan at this as the figure is slammed onto the table. All the boys start complaining and slamming the table. Dustin's exclaims what the group is thinking, "We're in deep shit."

Julie quickly faces Will and says in a commanding voice that is filled with power, "Will, your action!"

Will stares in shock at the figure and replies with a measly, "I don't know!"

Lucas quickly tells Will to go on the offensive by saying, "Fireball him!"

"I'd have to roll a 13 or higher!"

Dustin counters those remarks with, "Too risky. Cast a protection spell."

Lucas argues saying, "Don't be a pussy. Fireball him!"

"Cast protection."

Julie quickly intervenes with, "The Demogorgon is sick of your silly human bickering! It stomps towards you. Boom!"

"Fireball him, Will"

"Another stomp, boom!"

"Cast protection."

"He roars in anger!"

At those words, everything descends into chaos with Dustin and Lucas arguing about which is better. Will slams the table, trying to decide on what to do. He picks up the die and quickly exclaims as he rolls it, "Fireball!" The die rolls off the table and onto the floor and the boys and Julie quickly start to scavenge for it.

"Shit!" The only word that can be heard during the silence that follows the die falling and rolling on the floor.

Lucas quickly exclaims, "Where is it?"

While Dustin keeps repeating, "Oh, my God!"

The boys and Julie scavenge the ground turning everything upside down to find the simple die. While doing so Julie's mum, Karen calls for her. As they keep searching, Julie starts searching at the base of the stairs that lead out of the basement. While the boys start arguing about if they can find it, Karen opens the door and exclaims, "Julie!"

Julie replies with, "Mum, we're in the middle of a campaign!"

"You mean the end? Fifteen after." While referring to her wrist to show that times are up. The boys start to complain about having to leave the game after such a cliffhanger while Julie climbs up the stairs after her mother.

"Mum, wait, just 20 more minutes!"

It's a school night, Juliet." While replying to her daughter, Karen is slowly cleaning up the dishes left on the bench. "I just put Holly to bed. You can finish next weekend."

"But that'll ruin the flow!"

"Juliet…"

"I'm serious, mum. The campaign took two weeks to plan. How was I supposed to know it would take ten hours?"

Karen looks at her daughter in disbelief. "You've been playing for ten hours?"

Julie quickly turns away from her mum and heads towards her dad who is messing with the T.V and says, "Dad don't you think that 20 more…"

Ted interrupts that by saying, "I think you should listen to your mother." He starts to get angry at the T.V as all it is producing is static. "Dang dumb piece of junk."

Julie looks at her parents with disbelief as they didn't understand the effort it took for her to actually make the campaign fun for her and her friends. Back downstairs, Will happily exclaims, "Oh, I got it!" He asks Lucas, "Does the seven-count?"

To which Lucas replies with, "It was a seven?'

Dustin looks at the two of them as he starts to pack up his things and put on his jacket. Lucas quickly says, "Did Julie see it?" When Will shook his head, Lucas replied with determination, "Then it doesn't count."

As the boys start to pack up and put on the jackets, Dustin says, "Yo, hey, guys. Does anyone want this?" Referring to the pizza in his hands.

Lucas and Will simultaneously reply with, "No." As they rush up the stairs to get to their bikes. Dustin sighs as he tries to think of what to with the last slice of pizza.

As he approaches Nancy's room which is on the top floor he can hear her say, "Yeah. No, I don't think…" Dustin reaches Nancy's door and sees her in her pyjamas on the phone with only he can assume is her friend Barb. Nancy continues with, "Yeah, he's cute. Barb, no I don't think so. Barb, you're not…"

At this Dustin interrupts saying, "Hey, Nancy." Nancy glances at Dustin from her bed. "There's a slice left if you want it. Sausage and pepperoni!"

Nancy tells Barb, "Hold on." She approaches the door while rolling her eyes as she approaches Dustin. She slams the door in front of Dustin's face and Dustin looks like he can't believe that she did that. He makes his way back downstairs to the garage to go on his bike while finishing the last slice of the pizza.

He tells Julie, "There's something wrong with your sister."

Julie replies, "What are you talking about?"

"She's got a stick up her butt."

Lucas agrees as he says, "Yeah. It's because she's been dating that douchebag, Steven Harrington."

"Yeah, she's turning into a real jerk."

Julie retorts with, "She's always been a real jerk."

"Nuh-uh, she used to be cool. Like that time she dressed up as an elf for our Elder Tree campaign."

"Four years ago!" Julie exclaims.

"Just saying."

Lucas says to Julie, "Later."

When Will sees that Dustin and Lucas are out of earshot, he turns to Julie and says, "It was a seven."

Julie replies with confusion, "Huh?"

"The roll, it was a seven." When Julie still looked at him confused he said, "The Demogorgon, it got me." As Will starts to pedal away he calls back to Julie saying, I'll see you tomorrow." While Julie watches Will ride off, she notices that the lights start flickering around her. Thinking nothing of it, she heads towards the light switch and turns off the garage lights.

Julie walks back inside her garage door, coming straight to face with her father who has a frightening look in his eyes. "Why do you hang out with those boys?" he exclaims loudly staring straight at her face, looking her dead in the eye.

"Because they are my friends!" she simply stated back to her father.

"You get good grades but the company you hang out with is not right for you, young lady!"

"Really, you didn't really mind when I was 4, 5 or even 10!"

"I really don't understand you sometimes. Why can't you be more like your sister, Nancy?"

At this Ted looks up and sees the amount of hurt in Julie's eyes. Julie turns and runs off up to her room. With tears in her eyes, she slams the door and falls to the ground hugging her chest while crying.

Downstairs, Karen was giving Ted an annoyed and furious look while all Ted did was watch his T.V on his La-z Boy. Unknown to Karen, this was quite a frequent experience for Julie after she comes back from her friend's house or even when they leave hers.

On the street, the three boys are riding home together. As Lucas turns off into his driveway he says, "Good night, ladies." He looks at Dustin and Lucas as they ride down the street like always wondering that if anything would happen to them, he shakes off the feeling as if it was just his thoughts after the game of D & D.

Dustin and Lucas start riding off in the direction of Dustin's house, Dustin says in an amused voice, "Wanna race to my house, whoever wins gets a comic."

"Any comic?"

"Any comic!"

Will starts to pull ahead and starts pushing his bike to the limits. He passed by a letterbox, as he did so he exclaimed triumphantly, "I'll take your X-Men 134!" Dustin pulls to a halt when he sees the fact that he would never be able to catch up to Will and make it home before curfew. The trees rush by will as he turns onto Mirkwood, he notices the HnA sign just as he does every other time, once clear of the corner of the wire fence, his light starts flickering and then fully turns off.

When a few seconds had passed, the light just flicked back on, Will thought nothing of it. He kept on pedalling down the road when he suddenly saw a figure in the middle of the road. The sound of metal screeching and scraping can be heard as Will turns off the road. The bike rolls down a ditch and crashes and Will falls off his bike with the wheel still spinning.

In pain, Will tries to stand up after falling to the ground with a large thud, he looks up in fear as he looks towards the road. Will could hear the growling in the distance, as he starts to lift up his head he starts to see a figure walking through the tree line towards him. Not knowing what else to do, he ran off in the direction of his house. He lived quite close so as he approached his house he ran straight to the front door, the door was unlocked and Will runs straight inside locking the door behind him. His dog, Chester, barks at Will as he rushes through the house screaming, "Mum, Jonathon!" Clicking starts to be heard from outside and Will runs to the window and pushes up the blinds so he can see outside, he sees a humanoid figure who was slowly approaching the house. Will immediately assumes it is the same thing as before.

The phone was the only thing that Will could think of, he runs towards the home phone. He tries to dials Julie's house as it was the only number he could think of at a time like this. All he is met with is static and the same screeching and clicking that he heard from before. Will tries to think of something he could do to protect himself but as he does he notices that the lock on the door was slowly sliding out of its place and about to hang off, alerting Will to the fact that the door now could be opened. Will suddenly remembers the gun in the shed behind the house, as he runs to the shed he drops the phone and all that can be heard is the tone dial beeping.

The noise of the back door slamming can be heard as Will runs out towards the shed. Once inside he goes straight for the rifle hanging up on the wall, as he grabs the ammo he shakes it all out. He tries to put in the bullets but is met with shaky hands which make it difficult. After he gets a few loaded he faces the door with the gun ready. His breathing, still quite rapid is blocked out by growling, Will slowly turns around and looks on with fear as the lightbulb in the shed starts to get brighter and brighter until it just goes back to normal but Will had disappeared.

Shadows can be seen in a house as the sun rises, the news can be heard with information about most of the houses of East Hawkin had lost its power due to power surges. It expressed the number of houses that lost their power is in the hundreds. In the house there was a man lying down on the couch, in the background, a dog barking can be heard and the man wakes up. The main was Chief Jim Hopper, he checked his watch to see what the time was.

Hopper groans as he sees what the time was, he slowly got up and puts on his pants as he walks outside to the lake to have a smoke. He tries to warm himself up with the cigarette and once warm he walks back inside and starts to get ready for the day. The sound of water hitting tiles can be heard as Hopper has a steaming shower, once finished he started to comb his hair and brush his teeth, he even took his medicine with his last amount of beer. As soon as he finished with all the other stuff, he starts to get his uniform on as he puts on his shirt with the Chief badge and attached his gun to his hip.

Back at the Byer household, a woman can be heard exclaiming, "Where the hell are they? Jonathon?" This woman was Will's mother, Joyce Byers who was a middle-aged woman with brown hair, she lived in this house without her husband as they split up.

The only response from Jonathon was, "Check the couch!"

Ruffling can be heard from the living room as Joyce looks for her keys and says, "I already did." After a few more seconds of searching the couch, she lifts up a pillow and states happily, "Oh… got them." She walks into the kitchen to see Jonathon slaving away at the stove making breakfast for him and his brother who was nowhere to be seen.

Joyce says to Jonathon as she was packing her bag, "Okay, sweetie, I will see you tonight."

"Yeah, see you later."

"Where's Will?" Joyce asks in a confused yet concerned voice.

Jonathon simply replies with, "Oh, I didn't get him up yet. He's probably still sleeping."

Joyce sighs as she says, "Jonathon, you have to make sure he's up!"

"Mom, I'm making breakfast."

"I told you this a thousand times." As she approaches Will's door she claps her hand and says, "Will! Come on honey. It's time to get up." She enters his room and is surprised by seeing that he was not there. On her way back out to the kitchen she says, "He came home last night, right?"

Jonathon looks at her in shock and asks, "He's not in his room?"

"Did he come home or not?

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. I got home late. I was working." Jonathon states while stammering.

"You were working?" Joyce says in a tone that suggests that she couldn't believe that Jonathon would do that when he clearly knew that he shouldn't work when she was so that Will would not be alone.

"Eric asked if I could cover. I said yeah. I just thought we could use the extra cash." Jonathon defends himself.

"Jonathon, we've talked about this."

"I know, I know."

"You can't take shifts when I'm working."

"Mum, it's not a big deal. Look, he was at Wheeler's all day. I'm sure he just stayed over." He tried to reassure his mother.

Joyce heads towards the phone as she says, "I can't believe you. I can't believe you sometimes." She picks up the phone and dials the Wheeler's home line.

In Wheeler's kitchen, the Wheelers were sitting all around the table with Julie putting syrup on their eggs with Nancy commenting, "That's disgusting!"

Julie replied with, "You're disgusting!"

At this Karen just rolls her eyes as she was holding Holly, she answers the phone with, "Hello?"

Joyce replies with, "Hi Karen, its Joyce."

"Oh, Joyce, hi."

In the background, Julie quickly pours some syrup onto Nancy's eggs, Nancy retorts at Julie by saying, "What the hell, Julie?"

Ted, their father, simply just says, "Language." Even though he had not even looked up from his paper. Nancy looks at her father in disbelief of that he doesn't care for what happens.

"Joyce hears the commotion and asks, "Was that Will I heard back there?"

"Will? No, no, no, it's just Julie. You know how teenage girls can be."

"Will didn't spend the night?"

"No, he left here a little bit after 8:00. Why? He's not home?" At this Joyce clearly starts to seem worried about Jonathon.

"Um, you know what? I think he just left early for… for school. Thank you so much. Bye."

"Okay. Bye"

Jonathon and Joyce look at each other with Joyce starting to have a slight sniffle in her nose as she starts to tear up about the fact that her son may be missing.

Near the middle school, Julie, Dustin, and Lucas meet up as they ride into the school district. They all notice that Will wasn't with them but thought nothing of it, all of them thinking he was already at class preparing for a possible pop quiz. They rode all the way up to the bike racks and noticed that Will's bike was not there.

"That's weird. I don't see him." Julie stated to the others at the party.

Lucas replies to Julie's point by saying, "I'm telling you, his mum's right. He probably went to class early again." They were talking as they headed towards the entrance of the school.

Dustin tried to lighten up the mood by saying, "Yeah, he's always paranoid Gursky's gonna give him another pop quiz."

A boy behind them calls out to the party saying, "Step right up ladies and gentlemen! Step right up and get your tickets for the freak show. Who do you think would make more money in a freak show?" The boy asks his large companion.

He turns back to the party members and as he punches each one he calls out, "Midnight, Tomboy, or Toothless?"

The friend looks to be concentrating on it really hard, his fingers waver on Lucas but ultimately end up pointing at Dustin, once doing so he says, "I'd go with Toothless." When he spoke he was mimicking Dustin's lisp.

Dustin defended himself with, "I told you a million times, my teeth are coming in. It's called cleidocranial dysplasia."

The big kid mocks Dustin by mimicking him with, "I told you a million times." In how Dustin actually said the sentence. The boss of the big kid, Troy, tells Dustin, "Do the arm thing."

James, Troy's friend, says, "Do it freak!"

At this, Dustin slowly removes his jacket and bag, he moves his shoulders in and everyone could hear the cracking of bones. Troy looks at Dustin and says, "Gets me every time." The bullies then push through the party members.

Julie sees her friends' faces to the bullies and tries to cheer them up by saying, "I think it's kind of cool. It's like you have superpowers or something. Besides who cares who I hang out with, you guys are my friends no matter what."

The three friends head off to class but meanwhile, at the High School, Julie's sister, Nancy, meets up with her friend Barb. Barb approaches Nancy and asks her, "So, did he call?" She was referring to Nancy's boyfriend, Steve Harrington.

"Keep your voice down."

"Did he?"

"I told you, it's not like that." At his, Barb looked at Nancy as if she didn't believe her. Nancy continued with, "Okay, I mean, yes, he likes me but not like that." They turned to Nancy's locker.

"We just… made out a couple of times." She stated to Barb.

Barb mocks Nancy by repeating what she said in an airier way. She then begins to express her worries to Nancy by saying, "Nance, seriously, you're gonna be so cool now."

Nancy returns with, "No, I'm not."

"You better still hang out with me, that's all I'm saying. If you become friends with Tommy H. or Carol…"

Nancy interrupts by saying, "Oh, that's gross. Okay, I'm telling you, it was a one-time…" Barb looks at Nancy with an eyebrow. "Okay, two-time thing." After those words, Nancy notices a piece of paper in her locker and looks at Barb after reading it.

"You were saying, Nancy?"

Nancy bites her lips as she looks at Barb. She then walks to the female's bathroom down the hall and as soon as she enters she was pushed into the wall as her boyfriend, Steve started an intense make-out session. Nancy tries to finish the session as she has to get to class, she says, "Steve, I've got to go to class."

"One more minute."

After Nancy finally got Steve off her, she told him that she needed to study for the test and that she was going to study at home. She finally succumbs to Steve's demands to meet up that night by arranging a meeting at Dearborn and Maple at 8:00 pm.

Halfway across town, Hopper pulls up to the police station. Hopper enters the station but as he is about to enter the office, his secretary Flo, greeted him in a sarcastic voice, "Good of you to show."

Hopper replied in a slurred voice with, "Oh, hey, morning, Flo. Morning everybody." Chief Hopper walks into the office and is met with Officer Callahan and Powell. Callahan and Powell commented on how the chief looked like hell while Powell was playing a game of poker on his desk and Callahan had his feet up. After some cheeky banter between Callahan and Hopper, Hopper gave Powell a new view of his game and as he was making himself a cup of coffee, Flo came along and took Hopper's cigarette out of his mouth.

She said, "While you were drinking or sleeping, or whatever you deem so necessary on Monday morning, Phil Larson called. Said some kids are stealing his garden gnomes again."

"Oh, those garden gnomes again. Well, I'll tell you what, I'm gonna get right on that."

"On a more pressing matter, Joyce Byers can't find her son this morning."

Hopper replied with a bagel in his mouth, "Mmm. Okay, I'm gonna get right on that. Just give me a minute."

"Joyce is very upset."

"Well, Flo, Flo, we've discussed this. Mornings are for coffee and contemplation."

"Chief, she's already in your…"

Hopper cuts in with, "Coffee and contemplation, Flo!" Hopper walks towards his office and opens the door, only to find Joyce Byers having a cigarette in his office. She turned towards him with a worried look on her face.

A few minutes later, a typewriter can be heard as Hopper starts the case file as, MISSING BOY.

Joyce starts off with an annoyed voice, "I have been waiting here over an hour, Hopper."

"And I apologize again." He tries to calm down Joyce but she wouldn't take that as an answer.

"I'm going out of my mind!"

Hopper tries to reason with Joyce with, "Look, a boy his age, he's probably just playing hookie, okay?"

Joyce knew her son better than that though. She replied with, "No, not my Will. He's not like that. He wouldn't do that."

"Well, you never know. I mean, my mum thought I was on the debate team when really I was screwing Chrissy Carpenter in the back of my dad's Oldsmobile, so…"

"Look, he's not like you, Hopper. He's not like me. He's not like… most." At this, she pauses and looks at Hopper with a look that makes Hopper see that she was telling the truth about that much. She continued with, "He has a couple of friends, but, you know, the kids, they're mean. They make fun of him. They call him names. They laugh at him, his clothes…"

Hopper interjects here with, "His clothes? What's wrong with his clothes?"

"I don't know. Does that matter?"

"Maybe."

"Look, Chief, he's… He's a sensitive kid. Lonnie…" She takes a deep breath at her exes name. "Lonnie used to say he was queer." She then said in a quieter tone after looking over her should, "Called him a fag."

"Is he?"

"He's missing is what he is." She takes a smoke of the cigarette in her hand. If she hadn't done that, Hopper would've totally forgotten about the cigarette.

"When was the last time you heard from Lonnie?"

Joyce scoffs at this question. She sits back down and answers with, "Uh, last I heard, he was Indianapolis. That was about a year ago. But he has nothing to do with this." Throughout her response, Hopper could clearly tell that she was close to tears.

"Why don't you give me his number?"

"You know, Hopper, he has nothing to do with this. Trust me."

"Joyce, 99 out of 100 times, the kid goes missing, the kid is with a parent or relative."

"What about the other time?"

"What?" Hopper looked confused.

"You said, '99 out of 100 times.' What about the other time, the one?"

"Joyce."

"The one!"

"Joyce, this is Hawkins, okay?" Joyce takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. Hopper continued with, "You wanna know the worst thing that's ever happened here in the four years I've been working here? Do you wanna know the worst thing? It was when an owl attacked Eleanor Gillespie's head because it thought her hair was a nest."

"Okay, fine. I'll call Lonnie. He will talk to me before he talks to…"

"What, a pig."

"A cop! Just find my son, Hop. Find him." Desperation could be heard as Joyce pleads to Hawkins Chief of Police.

Outside of the town boundaries, there was a lab used by a branch of the US government called the Department of Energy or D.O.E for short. 3 cars pulled up in the driveway of the building and out stepped multiple men in suits that looked like they were a part of a secret intelligence agency. They approach a man in an overcoat.

One of the men said, " Dr Brenner." They shake hands and Dr Brenner led them into the building where there was a large number of people walking pass Dr Brenner and company. They meet up with Dr Brenner's scientists who informs them that they followed protocol and evacuation procedures.

Dr Brenner and the rest of the men with him enter a room to get changed into hazmat suits. After making sure that the suits are sealed tight to stop any leaks, the soldiers of the group pick up a modified UMP-45 that was equipped with a standard military flashlight.

The group makes their way down to the corridor using an elevator. Once they arrive and the doors open, they see that the corridor had been filled with different particles in the air. The soldiers took the lead for the expedition into the quarantined zone. As they made their way to the main objective, the scientists took notice of the blood on the wall and the different organisms that now plague the walls. All that can be heard in this area was the breathing of the group and the squelching of the organisms on the walls.

The group goes through a door and come into a control room. In it, there were multiple roots shooting out of the wall and where a regular wall should've been there was a mesh-like door that was slowly moving like it was breathing.

One of the men said, "This is where it came from?"

Another one replied with, "Yes."

"And the girls"

Dr Brenner then buts in with, "They can't have gone far."

In a forest not that far from the labs, two sets of feet can be seen walking together. The feet belonged to a Twelve-year-old girl as well as an 8-year-old girl. Their hands were intertwined and they were wearing a hospital gown but their hair was also shaven. They approach a building that was downhill from them, they observe a man who was moving a black, plastic bag into a metal cylinder. The younger of the two had a tattoo on her forearm that said Twelve while the older one had one that said Eleven.

Twelve turned to Eleven and said in a small voice, "I'm tired, sis."

Eleven looked back at her sister and only pointed to the building and said, "Safe."

The two of them made their way down to the building and entered through the backdoor, they quietly enter and they could hear soft music coming from another room. Just before the two go around a corner, Eleven slowly makes sure it is safe for her and her sister, after making sure it was clear they slowly walk out and notice a tray of something that looked like food.

" **Eat!"** said Eleven to her younger sister.

" **No, you should eat I am not hungry."**

After a long debate between the two, they finally decided to split the food into two for them both to eat. While doing so a large man who was just outside what seemed like a window noticed the two and screamed out, "Hey! Come here!"

At this, the two girls just looked up and took the tray with them and ran as fast as they could but the man was much faster than them and as the two were about to get to the door. The man grabbed them and said, "You think you can steal from me, brats?"

The man, Benny, then looked at the state of the two girls and muttered to himself, "What in the hell?" Benny had an idea to make sure the two girls were healthy and safe. He went back to the dining area and told everyone, "Alright guys, I am closing down shop a bit early today."

Everyone slowly got up from their tables and started to quietly shuffle out of the door as they knew that Benny was already angry at the two kids that were in the kitchen stealing food. Once everyone had left, the only people left in the diner was Benny, Eleven and Twelve. He approached them slowly where he left them in the kitchen and slowly said in a quiet voice, "Look, I am not going to hurt you guys okay, I just wanna help you."

The two girls looked at each other and seemed to have a mental conversation before the younger one just seemed to collapse on the ground. Benny rushed to the girl to make sure she was alright but noticed that she was seizing, he then started moving her out of the back and into an open space to avoid her getting herself injured. Eleven quickly asked, "What's wrong with my sister?" She kept asking this question over and over until Benny finally laid her back down onto the floor for her to breathe. Around after a minute Twelve seemed to slowly awaken and started cry, Eleven immediately rushed to her side to comfort her. As Twelve broke down into tears, Benny noticed the tattoos on their arms and decided he wouldn't say anything until there was food. He quietly walked to the back to see if he had any spare clothes and all he had was two old t-shirts that would be quite large for the girls. He had nothing better to give them so after he got back he handed them the clothes and directed them to the bathroom.

In the Hawkins Middle School science room, the bell just rang but the teacher was trying to tell his students what they needed to study for the test the following Monday, nobody seemed to pay attention to what he was saying so he started to drone off. As all the students filed out of the science room, only three were left standing in the classroom. Julie, Dustin and Lucas were all waiting by Mr Clarke's desk with attentive and curious looks on their faces.

Julie asks her teacher, "So, did it come?"

Mr Clarke looked at his students with a sad face and said, "Sorry, guys I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…" The trio's faces fell at this but then Mr Clarke continued with, "It came!"

Mr Clarke led them to the AV club room and presented to them with an enthusiastic voice, "The Heathkit Ham Shack. Ain't she a beaut?

Dustin stated, "I bet you can talk to New York on this thing." While Julie was putting on the headphones.

Mr Clarke responded smugly with, "Think bigger."

Lucas expanded the range by saying, "California?"

"Bigger!"

Julie finally finished the question by saying, "Australia?" At Mr Clarke's nod, the trio burst into excitement.

Lucas then stated, "Oh man. When Will sees this, he's totally gonna blow his shit."

Mr Clarke acclaimed, "Lucas!"

"Sorry."

After tuning the radio to its settings, making sure the Drive Width was correct as well as the Band, Julie turned on the microphone and stated in an Australian accent, "Hello, this is Julie Wheeler, president of Hawkins Middle AV Club."

Dustin then took it and said, "Hello, this is Dustin here, and this is the secretary and treasurer of Hawkins AV Club. Do you eat kangaroos for breakfast?" The trio all laughed at Dustin's comment as well as his take on the Australian accent. Dustin then tried to pass the headphones to Lucas but before Lucas could say anything there was a knock on the door.

The principal walked in and the trio noticed the policemen behind him, their attention was drawn back to the principal when he said: "Sorry to interrupt, but, uh, may I borrow Juliet, Lucas and Dustin?" The realisation of the problem came to light for the boys as they saw how serious the police were in the background.

The police lead the trio to the principal's office to have a chat to see if they could obtain any more information about the missing boy, Will Byers. Once inside and Hopper mentioned Will, the trio broke into the conversation, Hopper could not distinguish any of the information between the trio but he was able to hear the girl mention where Will goes to get home so he says, "Okay, okay, okay. One at a time, all right? You." He pointed to Julie. "You said he takes what?"

"Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood?"

"Yeah."

Hopper addressed Officer Callahan, "Have you ever heard of Mirkwood?"

"I have not. It seems made up to me."

Lucas interjected with, "No, it's from _Lord of the Rings._ "

Dustin corrected with, "Well, _The Hobbit."_

Lucas argued, "It doesn't matter."

"He asked!"

Lucas then retorted mockingly, "He asked!"

This caused the boys to break into an argument with Julie in the middle looking disheartened. She tried to calm down her friends, but they didn't listen to her at all. Hopper was getting sick of the distractions, so he quietly said, "Hey, hey, hey! What did I just say? One at a damn time. You."

Julie continued what she was saying before she was interrupted, "Mirkwood, it's a real road. It's just the name that is made up. It's where Cornwallis and Kerley meet."

Hopper then says, "Yeah, all right, I think I know that…" While Hopper was speaking Julie kept trying to butt in until he said firmly, "I said that I know it."

Julie then tries to say, "We can help look." The boys also announce their agreement.

Hopper simply replies with, "No." At first sight of protest, he then states, "No. After school, you are all to go home. Immediately. That means no biking around looking for your friend, no investigating, and no-nonsense. This isn't some _Lord of the Rings_ book."

Dustin automatically says on reflex with, "The _Hobbit_."

This causes the old argument to rise to the surface again. Hopper gets sick of this, he softly says, "Do I make myself clear?" When there was no response from the trio, he slowly walked towards them until he was towering over them and said in a soft but intense voice, "Do I make myself…clear?"

The trio all reply with, "Yes sir!"

The woods behind the Byer's household was filled with shouting as Jonathon and Joyce scream out, "Will!" Joyce slowly approaches the fort that Will and Jonathon had constructed so many years ago. She remembered the time that she presented Will the tickets of the poltergeist and how he promised he wouldn't get any nightmares, but he did which did let the family become even closer as Will expressed his fears to her when they were just calming down. She left the fort and re-joined her oldest in calling out for her youngest.

Not too far away from the woods, Benny was chucking some patties onto the fryer for the two girls that were the sitting out in the dining area. He brought two trays with hamburgers and fries to the two girls. Once he passed the two trays over to the girls they immediately started to devour the food, the older girl taking large mouthfuls while the younger one was eating much slower. He took this opportunity to ask some questions to the older one as the other didn't seem to talk much.

He quietly said, "Geez. Your parents forget to feed you?" The girls just kept on eating not paying any attention to the man asking them valid questions. He continued, "Is that why you two ran away? They, uh… hurt you?" At this, Benny noticed something in the youngest eyes, he could see what it was, and it was fear.

He kept on asking questions to the two of them until he decided that he would give them food when he had answers about what was going on with them, he said, "Okay, I'll give this back to you two, all right? And then you can have as much as you want. All right? Maybe even some ice-cream. But you gotta answer some of my questions first, all right? We got a deal?" He sees that the two were just hesitating, so he just introduced himself as Benny Hammond and taught the two how to handshake. While shaking their hands, he noticed an Eleven and Twelve tattoos with Eleven being on the oldest and Twelve being on the youngest.

He asked them what was their name but when they didn't answer he started to take the food away, but then the youngest of the two girls both replied with, "No!"

Benny was shocked when the youngest spoke to him as he never heard her speak before that, so he said, "Well, I'll be damned. She speaks." He then decided to keep pushing about the numbers, "No!' No what?" After receiving no response from the two he then threatened to take the food away with, "All right. I guess no more food, then." He then picks up the two trays of food and starts to walk away until the older one replies.

"Eleven." This causes Benny to stop and sit back down and pay attention to the girls.

"Yeah. What's it mean?"

The oldest then points to herself and says, "Eleven." She then points to her sister and says, "Twelve." Benny then feels sympathetic and returns their food back to them, he chuckles to himself when he sees them devour their food. He warns them to slow down as they keep on eating their burgers.

Benny then walks off to his phone to contact child services about the two girls. "Yeah, I think they've been abused or something." He waited for the response and he kept on talking with the Child Services about arranging a meet up to pick up the two girls. While he was still talking with the woman on the phone, Eleven noticed the fan in the corner is so rusty that it made sounds each time the blade rotated and this annoyed Eleven quite a lot. Eleven then tilts her head to the side, her eyes start to focus as she starts to concentrate on the fan. The fan starts to stutter and then stops completely, Eleven then notices that there was a small trickle of blood dripping out of her nose, she casually wiped it with her sleeve.

On Mirkwood, two police cars drive down the road. After making it about halfway down the road, the officers got out and Chief Hopper was in the front while Callahan and Powell were calling out for Will Byers. Hopper was walking down the road, looking side to side until he decided to take some medication while doing so he noticed a bicycle wheel poking over the ridge of the side of the road. He drew attention to the other officers with, "Hey! I got something." They quickly follow Hopper as he makes his way down to the side and they find Will's bike.

Callahan asks, "Is that his bike?"

Hopper replies, "He must've crashed."

"You think he got hurt in the fall?" While this debate was going on between Hopper and Callahan, Hopper began speculating what could've happened to the boy. He concluded that Will might've run home. He explains his theory to the other officers and they take a moment to have one last look of the scene.

The Hawkins Lab, had multiple people sitting inside a room full of tape recorders while listening to people on the phone all over Hawkins until one hears, "Is Lonnie there?" Those words were coming from the mother of Will Byers, Joyce, she was trying to get into contact with her ex-husband Lonnie. At the Byers household, Joyce is seen in her work uniform on the phone.

The reply came from a young woman who simply said, "I told you, Lonnie's not here."

Joyce replies in an irritated tone, "Who is this?"

"His girlfriend, Cynthia."

"Cynthia."

"Who the hell is this?"

"Cynthia, this is Joyce."

"Who?"

"Lonnie's ex-wife. I really need to speak to him…"

"Lonnie's not here."

In the background of this exchange, Jonathon was working on a piece of paper and was colouring in the words saying, "HAVE YOU SEEN ME?" He could barely concentrate on his work and it didn't help that he could hear a sense of panic in his mum's voice.

Cynthia continues her quick conversation with Joyce by saying, "Why don't you call back later?"

At this, Joyce becomes very aggressive in her tone when she states, "No, not later. Now! Can…" She gets cut off by the disconnected line beeping. She loudly exclaims, 'Bitch!" while slamming the phone back onto its hold.

At this exclamation, Jonathon pokes his head up and tries to calm down his mum by saying, "Mum. You have to stay calm." Joyce just chuckles to herself at that statement and tries to call Lonnie's personal phone instead of the house phone. All Joyce was met with was the answering machine.

"Lonnie, some teenager just hung up on me. Will is… is missing. I don't know where he is. I need… I just need you to call me back, please, just…" She was once again cut off by another tone dial that signified that the end of the message. Joyce then yells in frustration as she slams the phone down again with, "Damn it! Damn it!" Jonathon looks up from his work as he heard a car approaching the house. He alerted his mum about the fact that the cops were outside.

Joyce rushed to the door, with Jonathon not far behind her, and as she exited the house she came across a solemn-looking Hopper as he took something out of the back of the car. It took Joyce a moment to realise that the object in Hopper's hands was Will's bike. Hopper and the officers walked into the house and were immediately bombarded by questions from Joyce.

"It was just lying there?"

Hopper just looked around the house while saying, "Yeah. Cal?" He addressed the other officers to search the house for any sort of evidence that could help find Will. As the officers spread out Joyce continued, "Did it have any blood on it, or…"

Hopper cut her off there, trying to keep her as calm as possible by saying, "No, no, no, no, no…"

Jonathon then asked a valid question for a time like this, "If you found the bike out there, why are you here?"

Hopper just fired back his own question, "Well, he had a key to the house, right?"

Jonathon replied in a confused tone with, "Yeah."

Hopper then decided to tell them that Will may have come home.

Joyce then becomes quite defensive while stammering, "You think I didn't check my own house?"

"I'm not saying that." Hopper was looking around the kitchen until he noticed a dent in the wall that was where the door handle would've gone. He asks the family, "has this always been there?"

Joyce was still confused so she replied with, "What? I don't know. Probably. I mean, look at this place. I have two boys living here with me. Hopper then goes and opens the door to make sure the dent matched where the handle would go if the door was opened with a large amount of force.

He then continued with, "You're not sure?" Joyce just sighs at this but suddenly the dog in the backyard starts barking, this piques the interest with the Chief, so he goes out to see what the dog was barking at, only to come and find that the dog was barking at the shed. Hopper approached the dog and said, "Hey, what's up with up with this guy, huh?"

Joyce clearly thought that the dog was just being stupid and said, "Nothing. He is probably just hungry or something." She quickly led him away from Hopper and back to the house to give him some food. When they had gone back inside, Hopper cautiously approached the shed, he walks at a steady pace towards the wooden, blackened door.

He enters the shed, shutting the door behind him causing a loud creak as the door enters it resting position. Hopper turns on the light and the familiar sound of electricity buzzing as it powers the old lightbulb. The first thing that catches the Police Chief's eye is the shelf with hunting rifle ammo with the box looking as if it had been torn open. The man walks towards the mantle that fits where the rifle should be, however as he reaches to touch the hook that is meant to hold the gun, the lights flicker off behind him. He starts to turn around to see if there was anyone else in the shed, by doing so he sees the broken table on the floor.

Hopper reaches for the torch on the table beside him, he turns it on to get a better look, the squelching sound can be heard. He starts to kneel down to get a better look at the table when suddenly the lights flicker back on with Callahan exclaims, "Hey!"

Hopper suddenly turns around at expresses his surprise, "Jesus!"

Callahan replies with, "What are you, deaf? I've been calling you." Hopper looks around the shed in disbelief and confusion, Callahan picks up on this and asks, "What's going on?"

Hopper just brushes past him to exit the shed, while Callahan is calling out to Hopper to see if Hopper could hear him. As the two both exit the shed Callahan asks, "Are you sure you're ok Chief?"

Hopper replies with, "Listen, I want you to call Flo. I want to get a search party together, all right? All the volunteers she can muster. Bring flashlights, too!

Officer Powell rejoins the two as Hopper starts to make his way back through the Byer's household. Callahan states before they enter, "Hey you think we got a problem here?" Hopper doesn't reply but he simply looks back at the two officers and quickly starts to walk towards his car with more urgency than before.

 **So, how long has it been since I updated? I think about 3 years… Sorry, I've been quite busy over the past 3 years with a large number of changes happening in my life. I have recently decided to pick up all of my old work. Expect long breaks in between updates however it is not going to be a yearly gap. It may just be a few weeks, 2 months would be the limit.**

 **So stay tuned, I probably will not have such as long chapters in the future. Maybe split each episode into 2 chapters.**

 **See ya next time,**

 **Nyx**


End file.
